


Eärendil’s Voyage and the War of Wrath

by mrkinch



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Silmarillion remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles, each telling Eärendil's story, one a-Valar account and one anti-Valar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The A-Valar Version

**Author's Note:**

> for the Henneth Annûn "drabble the Silmarillion" Project; the first one was submitted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as told by the freed Silmaril

They call from their iron captivity, but the pull westward is stronger. When Elwing leaps I hold her hand, bearing her up. Joyfully I bring their ship to Valinor. By my light is Eärendil admitted. Yet without my companions I have no bliss.

When the Great Ones rise against Melkor I speed Vingilot into battle. My light is Ancalagon's defeat that breaks Thangorodrim, freeing all.

But as at Sirion Feänor's last sons come with violence, seizing what is forfeit. The touch of their tainted flesh is agony. My companions flee, hiding deep their light 'til Arda is broken and remade.


	2. The Anti-Valar Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the story came down among Men after many ages

Now remnants of the exiles were huddled together at the land's edge, fearful of their dark enemy to the north. In desperation their lord sought the gods over the western sea to beg aid but they would not permit his approach. Then the lord's wife brought him a great treasure by the sacrifice of their twin sons, and the gods accepted it and heard him.

Thus entreated, the gods rose up and overcame the enemy, banishing him forever. But he suffered not alone, for the land was broken in the freeing of it, and not all the exiles returned home.


End file.
